


My Curse

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mild Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, depressed! Warren, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Warren couldn't sleep and express his emotions, but only one girl who can help him. Will see happen?





	My Curse

Warren couldn't sleep well in his bed, feeling depression… 

 

He couldn't think about anything, but his dream where see a mysterious figure chasing him. He gets up from his bed, heading to the bathroom and then looking at the mirror. 

 

He never cared about his emotional as rarely smile and make jokes. He feels like a "boring" and "quiet" type. 

 

" _ Mmm… This is my curse where I don't sleep very often, but I wish that it could end of my sufferings. Maybe...suicide… I remember that I always want to commit suicide, just to sleep forever. Also...end of my humiliation. Right now, I'm not ready yet until the time is right." _

 

Next day, Warren went to sit under the tree where there is a shade. He then sketching some squirrels playing each other. A girl with brunette short hair with freckles on her face, approaching him and greet him. Then, Warren greets her back without a smile. He always has feelings for Max Caulfield, but he is unsure that she doesn't feel the same. 

 

"So, Warren… how's your day?" She smiled.

 

Warren stopped sketching and answer her question."I'm going well… as always."

 

Max glared at his brown eyes and serious face. She knows about his personality as he never smiled and made a few jokes, but unnoticed about his sort of sleeping problem and suicide thought. She wants to help him as she could, but never work. 

 

She watches him sketching until then she see the sketch of herself when turning pages. 

 

"Warren... is that me that you drew," she said, grabbed his hand.

 

Warren's cheeks turned red, but he couldn't think it. He is afraid that she would friend zone him so hard. " _ Great, She saw one of my artworks. What should I do? Damn it, think." _

 

After thinking, he then ready to confess her for his… sake. 

 

"Max, the truth is…" he said, while she stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "This drawing...is... meant for you. " 

 

He tears the page and handed his drawing to her." Here, Max.  The truth is… that this drawing is very… special for me ..."

 

"Why is this special to you? What does it mean to you," she said. 

 

Warren has a gut to tell her, either now or never. "This… this drawing is special to me… it's because I… Listen, Max. I might regret this because I figured…. you don't feel the same…"

 

She was surprised at this," Warren…."

 

"Max, I'm in love with you. I always have to feel for you since the day that… I met you," he confessed. 

 

Max was speechless after hearing this. 

 

"Even if you don't feel for me, you can still keep it as a gift from me," He said. 

 

She leaned her head and kiss his cheek." I do, too," she whispered. She lightly kisses his lips and wrapped her arms behind his neck. They broke the kiss.

 

Warren didn't even smile, which Max's smile faded. 

 

"Warren…" she whispered, touching his cheek.

 

"Max, I… Thank you. I really enjoy your kiss," he said, leading his head into her. 

 

"You do?" She concerned. 

 

"Max, I can't even sleep well. I can't even express my feelings. Maybe this is my curse, " he explained.  "Maybe, I'm not perfect for you."

 

She lightly kisses him again." Warren, you're perfect for me. No matter what you can't express your feelings and having this "curse" of your… I always love you. Tonight, I will be going to your room to help you sleep well… if… that's ok." 

 

Warren nodded yes and then shared kiss again…

 

On the night, Max sneaks into Warren's room. She sees Warren being shirtless and wear short as she doesn't mind since it's hot outside. The good things that Warren turned have his own AC. Max removed her PJs and revealing her bra and underwear. 

 

The two are in the bed. Warren has his laptop as he wants to watch some old cartoons. Max leaned into his shoulder. Warren places his hand into her and doesn't know what to do. He wishes that he can feel any love, but it's working. 

 

After finishing up some old cartoon, he sees Max getting sleepy. He gently places her in bed, but she caught his eyes. Warren couldn't help with staring at her beautiful blue eyes, but he kissed her lips. He then kisses her neck, heard her moan. She then went on top of him and stare at him. Max carefully kiss his neck to his chest while Warren closes his eyes and feel some strange tenderness that he never had before. 

 

She began to remove her bra and revealed her rare breasts. She grabbed his hand and place it into her. Warren was feeling nervous. 

 

" it's okay, Warren… I know this is your first time, but… also, it's my first time as well."

 

She then kissing him…

 

Midnight

 

Warren sits in the side of his bed, while Max sleeping in the bed. When he closed his eyes, he heard the voice, "Warren"

 

Opened his eyes, He encounters the same mysterious figure that he chases him in his dream. Warren didn't do anything, but staring at him. He wants the figure to leave, but… the figure gets closer to him.

 

"You know, I'm not afraid of you… you piece of shit," he said. 

 

The figure didn't say anything, but the voice says " _ Warren…."  _

 

The figure growled at him, but Warren doesn't give a damn. 

 

Max woke up, see Warren sitting, and then wrapped around him behind." Warren, is anything okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine…." Warren answer.

 

She began to worry about him."Warren, you don't sound okay. Please tell me… is everything okay? Trust me."

 

"Listen, Max. It's nothing. Really," he said.

 

"Warren, I care about you… Please, don't push it away. Just tell me. I'm your girlfriend," she said, leaned her head into his back. 

 

He then got back to his bed and sit side next to her. He glared at her." If I tell you, will you believe me."

 

She lightly kisses him and whispered ."Of course… please tell me…"

 

Warren doesn't know to say and became a frown." Max… the truth is… I don't… think…. I don't think that I deserve to live…"

 

Max concerning hear this." What are you even saying… Warren? She began to tear little. 

 

He turned to her face and swipe her tear." I'm saying that… I want to commit suicide as It's the only way that I can sleep forever… I can't sleep, I can't express my feelings, and even… I can't stand seeing someone chasing me. I just can't… take it."

 

Max began to tear as she can't believe that Warren couldn't think this way." Warren, Please… tell me… are you planning to do this?" 

 

"Max, I'm sorry… I have to think this way…" he said. 

 

She then hugs him. "Who chasing you… I can help…" 

 

Warren breaks the hug. "I know you do, but it's time for me to meet my fate someday. You won't see him because… I'm the only one to see him."

 

"No, Warren… don't you ever say that? No matter what bothers you… I will help you as always. I love you, Warren. I really do. Please, don't make hard for yourself. I know you make the right decision."

 

"But, How… Max? How can I do?" He said, lightly clutching his fists. 

 

Max placed her hand into his hand."Warren, you can fight it. We can do this together… tomorrow, we will go walking around the town and have a good time. Just kiss me a few times, ok?" 

 

Warren agreed." Okay, Max… okay. I'm just giving it a chance. I love you, Max. Thank you…"

 

"I love you, too. Come on, let's go back to sleep. I'll help you to sleep better," she said, quickly kissed him.

 

Warren laying down, while Max rested her head into his chest as a pillow. He lightly stroke her hair to calm himself. He finally closed his eyes and lightly smiled…


End file.
